EL Amor no Siempre es Perfecto
by Claudia Rodriguez
Summary: ..."Pero en medio de toda esta alegría, siento que algo me falta. Una profunda soledad me embarga, a pesar de que estoy rodeado de todas las personas que mas me quieren. Una soledad que ensombrece mi alma, reclamando algo importante. Recordándome que necesito de alguien más. Y no me doy cuenta de que realmente… Me faltas tú" Continuacion de "Cuando Tu Me Necesites"
1. Para antes de comenzar

PARA ANTES DE COMENZAR

Muchas gracias por considerar mi historia. Esta es la continuación de _"Cuando Tu Me Necesites"_ , y en esta historia narrare un poco mas de la vida de Ivi de Zafírus. En el mundo de este personaje existen dragones, por lo que ahora los incluiré en mi narración.

Seria una mentira decir que las especies de dragones que menciono yo las invente; por lo que además de tomar prestados los personajes del señor Masami Kurumada, tomare prestadas solamente las especies de dragones de _Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 1 y 2_ , a excepción del dragón Zafírus, el cual si es de mi invención.

Después de de aclarar esto, pido a mis lectores un poco de paciencia, ya que esta historia es algo confusa. También les agradezco por darme una oportunidad. Y en verdad espero que esta historia sea de su completo agrado.

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto pasemos a la lectura, y agrego lo siguiente:

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Como Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Dreamworks Animation.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Como Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Dreamworks Animation.**

CAPITULO 1: VIENTO

 _Los rayos del sol me acarician. El pasto verde y la calma del bosque me resultan muy agradables. Sin un rumbo fijo, camino con pasos lentos en el verde prado, como si el mismo tiempo se hubiera detenido. Inhalo hondo, y el aire fresco me trasmite mucha paz, más de la que me imaginaba._

 _El viento suave corre con total libertad a mí alrededor, meciendo suavemente las lindas flores que adornan el lugar. Sin pensarlo, una sonrisa se pinta en mi boca, casi recordándome que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía toda esta felicidad._

 _No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez desde que sonreí así; que me detuve un instante para mirar el más pequeño pedazo de paraíso de los que existen aquí en la tierra. ¿Desde cuando no era así de feliz?_

 _Todo el miedo, toda la oscuridad, todo el vacio que Hades dejo en mi interior se desvanecen, lentamente, con las caricias del viento, que parece susurrarme palabras cálidas. Hoy, por fin puedo permitirme decir que todas las batallas valieron la pena, que todas mis heridas han sido curadas, que todo mi sufrimiento y mis lágrimas derramadas no fueron en vano, que toda mi tristeza se ha desvanecido, con el suave paso del viento._

 _Todas las personas que aprecio están conmigo: Saori, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu, mis mejores amigos, a los que considero mis hermanos, con los que compartí toda mi agonía; y tu también estas aquí Ikki, mi hermano, a quien tanto tiempo extrañe y a quien siempre admire. Tengo tanto que agradecerte, por ti es que hoy soy un Caballero de Athena. Por ti es que hoy estoy vivo._

 _Todos sonríen, y eso basta para que yo también lo haga._

 _Pero en medio de toda esta alegría, siento que algo me falta. Una profunda soledad me embarga, a pesar de que estoy rodeado de todas las personas que mas me quieren. Una soledad que ensombrece mi alma, reclamando algo importante. Recordándome que necesito de alguien más. Y no me doy cuenta de que realmente… Me faltas tú_

 _Como si el viento me llamara, volteo a mirar hacia el enorme olivo que se ve algunos metros adelante. Mis ojos se abren súbitamente, debido a la sorpresa de lo que ven. Una silueta más que conocida para mí esta ahí, de espaldas; viendo hacia el horizonte, como si sus pensamientos volaran lejos._

 _El viento suave mueve las flores debajo de tus pies; mientras vuelves la mirada para verme. Inmediatamente, una sonrisa deslumbrante se aprecia en tu hermoso rostro, despojado de la mascara que oculta tu verdadero ser._

 _Te ves hermosa. El viento ondea tu vestido blanco y juega con tu cabello rubio tan suave. No necesitas de nada mas para verte tan preciosa como ahora, tu simple sonrisa es tu mejor accesorio._

 _No puedo contener mi alegría, ni siquiera puedo creerlo; y olvidándome de todo corro hacia ti, que me recibes con un enorme abrazo. Todas las demás personas se desvanecen. Solo estamos los dos ahí, como si el tiempo quisiera regalarnos estos preciados instantes. Te abrazo como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hare. Tú correspondes mi abrazo, y yo solo susurro palabras torpes._

— _J-June…_

 _Rompemos nuestro abrazo y me miras con una dulzura indescriptible, con esos ojos tuyos que son como el cielo. Yo solo sonrió, conmovido. Tomas entre sus manos mi rostro, y me acaricias delicadamente. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla, por el suave tacto de tus manos, y estas tan cerca de mi, que puedo sentir tu respiración, apreciar tus labios de coral, tu piel blanca, y oler tu delicado aroma, que es como un bálsamo para mi soledad. Con tu aterciopelada voz susurras mi nombre, y tu sonrisa se ensancha aun más._

 _Con torpeza, alcanzo a susurrar:_

— _June… Cuanto te extraño…_

Despertó. Los ojos esmeraldas del chico se abrieron lentamente, y después de unos minutos reconoció aquella habitación. Un suspiro de pesar salió de sus labios, como si estuviera triste de que solo hubiera sido un sueño. Su cuerpo aun temblaba de la emoción, le pareció tan real. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta estar totalmente despierto.

" _June… mi amada June… ¿Dónde estarás?... ¿Me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti?"_

Permaneció inerte sobre su cama, y después de unos minutos se incorporo con lentitud y miro hacia la ventana _._ Por la luz del sol, supo que ya era un poco tarde, ya que el se levantaba mas temprano. Súbitamente, recordó que en ese instante debía de estar con…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente llamo su atención, y al ver quien pasaba por ella lo sorprendió.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente. _—_ Ikki le dedico una sonrisa, casi invisible.

—B-Buenos días, Ikki

— ¿Y ese milagro de que no te levantaste temprano a despertarme, como todos los días?... ¿Y ahora quien esta invernando como un oso?

—Perdón, me quede dormido…

— ¿Te sientes mal? _—_ Ikki se acerco y toco la frente de su hermano, algo preocupado.

—No es eso…tranquilo, estoy bien. _—_ Shun sonrió, para tranquilizarlo.

—Hum… entonces baja a desayunar, todos te están esperando.

Shun asintió y se levanto, mientras su hermano salía de su habitación sin decir nada más.

Al cabo de unos minutos, bajo hasta el comedor de la mansión Kido, donde seguramente todos lo estarían esperando. Cruzo la puerta con algo de timidez, y cinco miradas curiosas cayeron sobre el.

—B _-_ buenos días _—_ Shun les dedicaba una mirada tímida.

Las sonrisas de sus amigos y hermano no se hicieron esperar, era demasiado gracioso ver al pequeño chico apenado por quedarse dormido.

—Ya, tranquilo _—_ Ikki rodeo los hombros de su hermano cariñosamente _—_ Ni que fuera el fin del mundo porque te quedaste dormido un ratito más.

—Creo que lloverá _—_ dijo Seiya, mirando hacia la ventana, con un gesto preocupado

—O caerá granizo _—_ dijo Hyoga, siguiendo el juego.

Unas sonoras carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, al ver la cara que ponía el chico de cabellos de olivo.

—Si siguen molestándolo, les pateare el trasero _—_ una mirada de hielo cayo sobre Seiya y Hyoga, que solo rieron mas fuerte.

—Ya no pelees, hermano _—_ dijo Shun con voz tranquila

—Siguen igual que como cuando eran niños—dijo Saori, con una sonrisa melancólica.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre bromas y risas, y pronto todos se retiraron a hacer cosas personales, ya que era sábado. Shiryu se metió en la biblioteca, de la cual probablemente no saldría hasta la tarde. Seiya y Hyoga fueron a visitar el orfanato, y tardarían varias horas en regresar. Saori se dedico a atender las interminables cartas que le enviaban, con fines para la fundación de su abuelo.

Ikki, con escusa de que aun tenia hambre, salió a comprar comida rápida para el y para Shun, quien lo esperaba en la Mansión.

En completa soledad, Shun miraba por la ventana el enorme jardín de la Mansión, donde muchos años atrás jugo con Ikki y con sus amigos. Aburrido, decidió salir un momento, para despejar su mente. Camino unos metros, con la mirada perdida. El pasto verde brillaba con el sol, y las delicadas hojas del olivo se movían con gracia antes las caricias del viento…

Ella apareció de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Parecía que ya era parte de el, como la sangre que corría por sus venas, como el aire que respiraba a cada instante, como los interminables latidos de su corazón.

Los seis años que duro su entrenamiento los sobrevivió gracias a que June siempre lo animaba, recordándole que tenia que regresar con Ikki. Siempre curaba sus heridas, y estaba con el cuando la tristeza le carcomía por dentro. No se dio cuenta cuando fue que su amistad se transformo en algo mas profundo. O al menos el ya no sentía por ella solo amistad.

Y el, extremadamente tímido, jamás le dijo lo que ella significaba en su vida, lo especial que era. Se conformo con ser solamente su amigo, y secretamente la adoro por mucho tiempo, sin pensar que un día no muy lejano, los caminos de ambos tomarían rumbos muy diferentes, y el destino los distanciaría.

Por muchos años, se daba ánimos en sus combates pensando que la victoria seria únicamente para estar con ella, pero ahora que todas las mortales batallas se habían acabado, no sabía donde estaría aquel ser por en el cual despertaba todas las mañanas.

¿Por qué nunca la busco? porque se auto subestimaba. Creía que era muy poca cosa para June, que le faltaba valentía, ya que muy pocas personas creían que sobreviviría siquiera al despiadado entrenamiento. Lo peor de todo es que Shun se lo creyó.

Pero después de demostrar su valor en cada batalla, se convenció de que tal vez si era lo suficientemente bueno como para amar y proteger a June, pero siempre que el quería buscarla, una nueva guerra se desataba, y de nuevo tenia que olvidar sus metas personales para pelear por la justicia.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que había derrotado a Perséfone, y de nuevo surgía esa inquietud en su corazón de saber de June, la única mujer a la que había amado. Y ahora que tenia la oportunidad, dudaba si era lo correcto, después de todo, había peleado con Perséfone por estar al lado de su hermano…

Pero su corazón le gritaba que tenía que buscarla, que tenía que decirle de una vez por todas, que el ya no sentía solo amistad por ella, que la amaba como jamás había amado a nadie mas y que la necesitaba, que quería permanecer a su lado para siempre…

El viento soplo con más fuerza, revolviendo los cabellos del joven. Su mirada perdida reflejaba una soledad profunda y su corazón anhelaba volver a verla. A june. A _SU_ June. Pero entre el delicado paso del viento, una pregunta surgía en su mente.

 _¿Será correcto… que yo la ame así?_

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Como Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Dreamworks Animation.**

CAPITULO 2: APRENCIÓN

 _Dos meses atrás…_

El frio del viento glacial comenzaba a sentirse. La niebla era cada vez mas densa, y el bullicio del las ciudades iba desapareciendo poco a poco, remplazados por el sonido del mar y de los bosques solitarios. En el cielo solo podía verse a un majestuoso dragón y a su jinete, surcando los cielos de regreso a su hogar.

El silencio no era abrumador, más bien transmitía paz. El viento frio soplaba con furia, pero podía olerse el aroma de los pinos y la sal del mar en el. Hacia frio, pero a los dos jóvenes no les molestaba. Los dos permanecían en silencio, como si un enorme abismo los separara. Finalmente, el mayor decidió romper esa tención.

—Ya estamos cerca, Ivi—la mirada azul de Peter era seria.

—Lo se…—el semblante de la valquiria se ensombreció.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Eso no importa… de todas formas, aunque me castiguen, yo ya cumplí mi objetivo—una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios.

Peter sonrió. Ivi podía ser necia y un poco testaruda, pero cuando se proponía algo, siempre lo lograba, y cuando se metía en problemas, siempre aceptaba su responsabilidad.

Los primero rayos del sol alcanzaron a los jóvenes. La densa niebla obstaculizaba la vista, pero ellos ya conocían de memoria cada parte de los cielos que rodeaban al Imperio del Sol. A estas alturas solo los rodeaban bosques y acantilados. La vista era preciosa. Ahí no había grandes ciudades, y la naturaleza estaba casi intacta. Era extraño, pero era hermoso. Muy hermoso.

Ivi sonreía mientas recorría el paisaje con la mirada.

—Las ciudades son feas.

— ¿Qué?

—Ahí casi no hay arboles, y el aire esta contaminado. En las noches, cuando miras hacia el cielo, casi no se ven las estrellas. Me alegro de que mi vida este aquí, en medio de los bosques.

—Las ciudades también tienen cosas buenas—Ivi lo miro con curiosidad.

—Tal vez… pero de todos modos seguiré viviendo aquí. — Ivi sonrió.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Recorrieron el cielo un poco mas, hasta llegar al lugar que los vio nacer.

—Hemos llegado—la mirada de Peter se torno mas seria, y su antifaz plateado, idéntico al de Ivi, resplandeció por el sol.

La niebla fue desapareciendo poco a poco, descubriendo al antiguo pueblo vikingo que aun prevalecía en el mundo: El Imperio del Sol. Era un lugar majestuoso. La naturaleza y los humanos convivían en total armonía. El clima ahí era un poco frio, pero los atardeceres ahí eran los más preciosos del mundo. Las casas, bañadas por los rayos del sol aun eran de madera, pero contaban una gran historia, llena de batallas gloriosas; peleas de justicia. Las calles eran de piedra, pero ahí no pasaba ningún automóvil. Las personas se saludaban unas a otras, y las guerras innecesarias se habían acabado. En la pequeña plaza, los niños jugaban y sonreían. En la bahía, los barcos vikingos pescaban, y los comerciantes intercambiaban los diversos productos que vendían. En los campos, los cultivos daban cosechas frescas y saludables y el ganado crecía en abundancia.

El palacio estaba justo en el centro, y las estatuas imponentes de los dioses Frey y Freya estaban en lo alto de la montaña. De vez en cuando, se podía ver a los dragones en le cielo, anunciando que Freya estaba cerca, y podía sentirse la suave brisa, anunciando las lluvias y probando que Frey no los dejaba en el olvido. El santuario de los dioses no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. En el muelle, siete aspirantes a Jinete de Acero esperaban, con sus respectivos dragones al lado.

Cuando el majestuoso dragón Zafírus aterrizo, los siete corrieron a recibirlos.

— ¡Que preocupados nos tenían! ¡¿Por qué se fueron tanto tiempo?! — Sigrid, la aspirante a jinete del Pesadilla Monstruosa los alcanzo primero. Atrás venia Solveig, su dragón

—P-perdón…. —Peter se sonrojo por la cercanía de la chica de cabellos de fuego. Gracias a Thor que traía su antifaz.

— ¿Están heridos? —preguntaron al unisonó Kaysa y Kaira, la gemelas; aspirantes al jinetes del Cremallerus Espantosus.

—Tranquilas chicas, no nos paso nada—Ivi sonrió tranquilamente. De la nada, Antorcha y Centella, los dragones de ambas gemelas, se acercaron para saludarla.

De repente, una chica de cabellos rizados, aspirante a Jinete del Rompertormentas se le arrojo encima, abrazándola efusivamente.

— ¡Creí que nunca regresarían!

—T-tranquila Edlyn…— Ivi correspondió a su abrazo. Después de unos segundos, Helmi, el dragón de Edlyn, se acerco para jalarla y que soltara a Ivi.

Unos pasos con prisa se acercaban cada vez más a la chica de cabellos dorados.

— ¡Hey Zafírus!, ¡¿Por qué demonios te largaste sin decirle nada a nadie?! ¡Ni siquiera le avisaste a Peter! —una chica de cortos cabellos plata se acerco a toda prisa, y sus ojos violetas miraban a Ivi con furia.

—Lo siento Sif…

— ¡¿Crees que no me preocupe?! ¡Me estaba muriendo de la preocupación! —Sif, aspirante al Jinete del Skrill, respiraba tratando de tranquilizarse. — ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca mas o te rompo la cara!

—Ya deja de regañarme y ven aquí—dijo Ivi dándole un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Si tienes que luchar dilo!... sabes que todos moriríamos a tu lado.

—Lo se…

Un joven alto, de cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules se acerco a Ivi, con un gesto muy preocupado. Era el aspirante al Jinete del Nadder Mortal.

— ¿No te hiciste daño? — dijo mientas miraba a Ivi en busca de heridas

—No… estoy bien, Einar—fue el turno de Ivi de sonrojarse…

—Me alegro… estaba tan preocupado…

Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, hasta que un majestuoso Nadder Mortal empujó un poco a Ivi, para que lo acariciara.

—Hola Trueno—la chica le sonrió al dragón y regreso a mirar a su jinete.

—Si quieren, nosotros nos vamos para que ustedes platiquen cómodamente—Peter los miro nada contento.

Todos se rieron, e Ivi y Einar se separaron un poco apenados. Un silencio incomodo apareció después. Al cabo de unos minutos, una voz que había estado callada se escucho.

—Y… ¿Como piensas explicar que robaste la Valquiria del Zafírus? —un chico de cabellos negros, aspirante a Jinete del Muerte Susurrante; miro a Ivi con sus fríos ojos marrones, apoyado en la silla de Eskol, su dragón.

—Yo no robe nada, Hrólfr —el fuego en los ojos de Ivi se encendió. —Salí sola de aquí, y a mitad del camino, la Valquiria del Zafírus llego y me protegió. Yo no la tome. —Ivi miro a todos los presentes, que permanecieron callados. —nadie me cree, ¿Verdad?

—Yo si te creo—Peter miro a los demás. —Tú jamás harías algo así

—Yo también te creo—Einar se cerco a ella de nuevo

—Y yo—Sif miro a los que permanecían callados.

—Ninguno de nosotros duda de ti—Kaysa poso una mano en el hombro de Ivi.

—Tu siempre haces lo correcto—Kaira imito a su hermana mayor.

—Perdón… no debí hablarte así— Hrólfr bajo la mirada, apenado.

La sonrisa regreso a los labios de Ivi.

—Gracias, chicos.

Los sonidos metálicos de la Valquiria de un dragón en pleno vuelo sorprendieron a los presentes. Al instante, los siete aspirantes rodearon a Peter e Ivi, protegiéndolos. En el cielo, apareció un Jinete del más alto rango al servicio de Freya y Frey: Jinete de Acero, Rune de Muerte Susurrante.

El imponente dragón, protegido en la totalidad de su enorme cuerpo por su Valquiria; aterrizo frente a los aspirantes. Su jinete, Lady Rune, bajo al instante, vistiendo su asombroso Ilion de Acero, y su rostro estaba cubierto por su antifaz, que dejaba ver su fría expresión.

Los semblantes de los jóvenes también estaban cubiertos por antifaces, pero no ocultaban su impotencia.

—Tengo ordenes de a apresar a la aspirante a la Valquiria del Dragón Zafírus, Ivi del Sol. Apártense, aspirantes a Jinetes de Acero. —la mirada de Lady Rune era igual de afilada como las espinas de su dragón.

Ninguno de ellos se movió de donde estaban.

—Así que están dispuestos a desafiar a un Jinete de Acero, que también es el Tercer Oficial al mando de Freya… cuanta arrogancia—una diminuta sonrisa se formo en sus labios — aténganse a las consecuencias entonces—El cosmos de Lady Rune comenzó a encenderse.

— ¡Espere Lady Rune! —Ivi miro al Tercer Oficial— yo no pondré resistencia, pero, por favor no les haga daño a ellos.

El Tercer Oficial miro por un momento a Ivi, que aun vestía la Valquiria del Zafírus. Los ojos verdes de la chica eran tan puros, y el simple hecho de que ella vistiera esa armadura la obligaba a obedecerle, después de todo, esa armadura pertenecía a la Diosa del fuego y Reina de las Dragones, Freya.

—Que así sea.

Los siete jóvenes no se movieron de donde estaban.

—Chicos, apártense por favor.

—No dejaremos que ella te lleve—los ojos de Sif se encendieron al igual que los de Turid, su dragón, dando paso a su cosmos. Siete poderosos cosmos podían sentirse al mismo tiempo.

—No les estoy preguntando… dije apártense. —los ojos de Ivi también se encendieron, mostrando sus pupilas dilatadas, justo como las de un dragón

Sif apretó sus labios y apago su cosmos, al igual que todos los demás. No les quedaba otra alternativa. Poco a poco, los jóvenes rompieron su guardia y se alejaron, dejándole el camino libre a Lady Rune, excepto Einar, que no se movió de donde estaba.

—Apártate ahora

—No lo hare—una mirada de coraje se veía en los ojos azulados del joven y las espinas plata de Trueno amenazaban con atacar.

La instante, un golpe hizo que Einar acabara en el suelo y unas espinas mas negras que la noche inmovilizaron a Trueno. Ivi contuvo el aliento, ya había hecho todo lo que podía para protegerlos. Lady Rune camino hasta ella, para someterla. Peter apretó los labios de solo ver como trataban a su hermana. No podía creer que de verdad la consideraran una traidora.

Las dos valquirias caminaron hasta la silla de Luna, el dragón de lady Rune. Justo cuando pasaron en frente de Hrólfr, el Tercer Oficial volteo a mirarlo.

—Maestra, por favor… no puede hacerle esto a ella.

Una sonora bofetada se poso en la mejilla del joven aspirante. Hrólfr solo bajo la mirada.

—Te atreves a desafiarme y cuestionas mis órdenes, a mi, que soy tu Maestra… creo que necesito enseñarte mas modales.

—Maestra, una de sus enseñanzas fue que siempre hay que creer en la justicia y hacer lo correcto…

—Ivi ha cometido una falta, y ahora debe pagar por ello.

Otra bofetada iba a posarse en la mejilla de Hrólfr, pero Ivi se interpuso en su camino. Lady Rune se detuvo a tiempo.

— ¡No le haga mas daño! ¡Ya es suficiente!

Lady Rune miro a Ivi y dejo en paz a Hrólfr. Prosiguieron su camino y las dos valquirias montaron a Luna. Alzaron el vuelo, camino a la corte; sin decir nada más.

Las miradas impotentes de los jóvenes las siguieron. Peter no podía contener su ira, y Sigrid poso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que se calmara un poco. Sif ayudo a Einar a levantarse, y el limpio un poco de sangre de su boca. Turid ayudo a Trueno con sus rayos para quitarle las espinas.

—Tenemos que ir a defenderla. —dijo Peter entre dientes.

Continuara….

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola :D

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta nueva historia. Espero que no sea algo raro para ustedes que también utilizara a los dragones. Por si se generan confusiones, los chicos e Ivi y Peter aun están en entrenamiento final. También les recuerdo que las armaduras que portan los Dragones de Acero se llaman Valquirias, y las que portan los Jinetes de Acero se llaman Ilions.

Pregunten por cualquier duda, con mucho gusto les contestare. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Saludos. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Como Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Dreamworks Animation.**

CAPITULO 3: TIEMPO

Así lo encontró Ikki. Solo, sentado al pie de aquel olivo, con la mirada hacia el cielo. En total silencio, y quieto, como si su alma viajara muy lejos. Ya llevaba varios minutos observándolo, y Shun ni siquiera lo notaba. Esto le trajo recuerdos a Ikki. Muchas veces encontró a su pequeño hermano en el mismo lugar, con lágrimas en los ojos. Un nudo apareció en su garganta.

El no estaba bien, Ikki lo sabía. Su tristeza era más que evidente. Se acerco lentamente, y se apoyo en el tronco de aquel árbol. Shun sintió su presencia y volteo súbitamente.

— ¡Ikki!... ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?—le pregunto, sorprendido.

—Como diez minutos…

—Lo siento…—bajó la mirada, apenado.

Ikki no dijo nada. Miro sus ojos y en ellos pudo confirmar lo que temía: una tristeza muy grande se albergaba en el corazón de su hermano…

Se acerco mas a el, y se sentó a su lado, mientras la sombra del enorme olivo los cobijaba. Una mirada de comprensión se veía en los profundos ojos azules del mayor, pero no tenía las palabras precisas para preguntarle que le pasaba. Se sentía impotente. No pudo estar mucho tiempo con su hermano, y se separaron cuando los dos eran muy jóvenes. Cuantas veces Shun lo habría necesitado cuando estaba triste, cuantas veces no habría querido un consejo cuando se sentía confundido, o un abrazo cuando simplemente se sentía sin ganas de continuar. El era su hermano mayor, debía de ser su apoyo siempre… Y ahora, que Ikki lo veía en esa situación, no podía ni siquiera preguntarle que le pasaba. ¿Por qué?... ¿por que no tenia las palabras precisas para ayudar a su hermano? Las palabras cruzaban por su mente, pero sus labios no sabían como decirlas. Siempre es frio con todos, pero eso no significa que no sienta al igual que los demás.

Con torpeza abrazo a Shun, con un poco de brusquedad. El chico de mirada esmeralda se sorprendió, pero después de unos instantes correspondió a su abrazo.

Shun observaba a su hermano. Actuaba como si quisiera decirle algo, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía. No era culpa de Ikki que no pudiera expresar lo que sentía, las circunstancias de la vida lo formaron así. Shun no se sentía mal por eso, más bien le alegraba saber que era importante para su hermano, aunque se lo demostrara de forma diferente. Y el problema de Shun era que ya se había acostumbrado a estar siempre solo… tampoco sabia como decirle lo que sentía. Busco un poco de valor de lo mas profundo de su corazón, y con voz casi inaudible, comenzó a hablar.

—Me siento confundido… _—_ su mirada triste se poso en la de Ikki _—_ ¿Nunca has sentido como si te faltara una parte de ti?

—Muchas veces…es un vacio muy difícil de llenar

—A pesar de tener todo, es como si ese vacio nunca se acabara, y solo necesitas de ella para sentirte bien…

— ¿De ella? —una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Ikki. Las mejillas de Shun se encendieron al instante y avergonzado, bajo la mirada. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Ikki retomo la conversación.

—Si, te entiendo—la mirada de Ikki se perdió en el horizonte, mientras los recuerdos de su ángel lo embargaban. Desde el día que la vio marcharse, nada tenia el mismo sentido. Nada tenia color. Nada se sentía igual.

Shun se animo a continuar

—A pesar de que por fin puedo compartir tiempo contigo, siento que ella me hace falta, como si no pudiera existir sin saber que está bien…es muy confuso.

—Es confuso, pero dentro de eso hay una calidez difícil de describir. ¿No es así?

Shun asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con su hermano. Ikki después pregunto

— ¿Como es ella?

—Muy bonita… es muy tierna, y muy dulce… Siempre me cuidaba. Su voz es preciosa, y su cabello es muy suave. Su piel es tan tersa como la seda, y su risa es como la música mas hermosa —Ikki veía con gracia como su hermano sonreía y se ruborizaba —Desde hace mucho tiempo yo…—su voz se apago de repente, y su mirada se cristalizo.

— ¿La quieres? —Ikki completo su frase y Shun lo miro aun más sonrojado, confirmando sus sospechas. — ¿Y ella lo sabe?

—No…jamás se lo dije…—la mirada melancólica del chico se ensombreció aun más.

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero que sufra… para los caballeros de Athena no es posible tener una vida normal, siempre hay que pelear. Yo no quiero que ella viva pensando cual será el día en que yo regresare… no quiero que viva con esa pena… Quiero que sea feliz, y que ría siempre—una pequeña sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios—además no soy lo suficiente bueno para ella…se merece más de lo que yo puedo darle…

— ¿Y tu quien eres para decidir por ella? —La mirada de Ikki se veía un poco molesta—si jamás se lo dijiste, ¿Como puedes decir que ella no esta dispuesta a arriesgarse?... ¿Que tal si ella siente lo mismo que tu? ¿Qué tal si lo que necesita para ser feliz es que estés a su lado? ¿Que tal si lo que le da color a su vida eres tu? —Shun lo miraba sorprendido—estas cometiendo un error muy grande…no dejes que el tiempo y el miedo te aleje de la persona que amas, porque créeme, cuando ella ya no este aquí, el dolor es mucho peor. —la mirada seria de Ikki estremeció a Shun.

— ¿Pero si no es así?... ¿Qué pasa si ella me rechaza?

—Dejas que busque su felicidad, al igual que tu.

— ¡Pero duele Ikki, duele mucho!

—Duele mas vivir torturándose pensando lo que podría haber sido. —La fría expresión de Ikki era desconcertante— no tengas miedo a vivir, hermano. Arriésgate, puede que tu amor sea correspondido y si no es así, ve y busca otro sueño, otra esperanza, otra persona a la que amar.

Shun se quedo sin palabras. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

—Por una vez en tu vida, busca tu propia felicidad, antes que la de los demás… ya has sufrido bastante, a l igual que yo. Si quieres que algo bueno pase, no sigas aquí esperando, y ve a crearlo por ti mismo. Te mereces un poco de felicidad, ¿No? –Ikki lo miro fijamente.

Shun sintió que las palabras de Ikki eran su respuesta. Tenia razón, ya era tiempo que el fuera feliz, aunque sea por un momento.

— ¿Estas seguro de lo que sientes por ella es tan grande como para pelear contra el universo?, ¿Cómo para arriesgarlo todo por ella, y vivir ese amor?

—Si, si lo es—una mirada de decisión se veía en lo ojos de aquel joven.

—Entonces yo te pregunto… ¿Por qué rayos sigues perdiendo el tiempo conmigo y no corres a buscarla?

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Como Entrenar tu Dragón no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Dreamworks Animation.**

CAPITULO 4: JUICIO

En medio de aquel recinto, la valquiria permanecía inmóvil. Sus manos, entrenadas para defender a la humanidad estaban atadas, mientras los guardias la vigilaban, como si se tratara de un enemigo más. Sus ojos de fuego estaban tranquilos. No se veía la más mínima duda ni sentimiento de culpa, por que en realidad no había hecho nada malo. Excepto, salir sin permiso.

Frente a ella, los tronos del Rey y la Reina se alzaban, majestuosos, pero humildes. Los Jinetes de Acero los protegían, con sus brillantes armaduras. El juicio no tardaría en comenzar.

En silencio, observo los rostros de cada uno de los Jinetes de Acero, quienes eran sus maestros. Siempre le habían brindado confianza y le habían enseñado lo que era la justicia y la verdad. Pero lo que ahora veía en sus ojos no era más que un sentimiento confuso, como si quisieran creer en su inocencia pero las circunstancias les demostraran lo contrario.

En medio del silencio, 14 jóvenes aprendices entraron a la sala, aun con sus antifaces puestos y sus ropas de entrenamiento. Se veían agotados y un poco preocupados. Ivi miro a cada uno de ellos por un instante, y se encontró con miradas de total confianza en ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. No estaba sola, tenía a sus amigos; y siempre pelearían junto a ella. Su mirada se detuvo en un par de ojos azules. La mirada de Einar le trasmitía un mensaje de valor. Esto le dio la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a lo que venia.

Una voz se alzo en medio de aquel silencio

—Ante ustedes, El Segundo Oficial al mando del ejercito de Frey y Freya; el Rey del Imperio del Sol, Frode de Pesadilla Monstruosa. — Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana se puso de pie, luciendo una hermoso Ilion y una capa de piel. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz plateado, igual al de Sigrid. —El Primer Oficial al mando del ejercito de Frey y Freya; la Reina del Imperio del Sol, Mailen de Nadder Mortal. —una silueta delgada pero fuerte se puso de pie y tomo la mano que el Rey le ofrecía. También lucia un Ilion y su antifaz era igual a de Einar. Su cabello castaño enmarcaba su rostro y sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los de Ivi.—Da comienzo el juicio.

—Aprendiz de Zafírus, Ivi del Sol, se te acusa de haber robado la Valquiria del Zafírus y huir… ¿Te declaras culpable?—la reina Mailen espero impaciente su respuesta.

—No

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar por todo el salón.

—Es evidente que tú la tomaste, ¿O trataras de negarlo?—Lady Rune la miraba enfurecida—Además, escapaste de aquí sin decirle nada a nadie, y todo para ir a ayudar a un Caballero de Athena. Esa pelea no era tuya.

— ¡Es solo una traidora!—grito una voz desconocida.

— ¡Solo quiere huir de sus responsabilidades!

— ¡Destiérrenla por traición!

— ¡Silencio!—El rey Frode se puso de pie violentamente—este Salón Sagrado será respetado, y también los valores con los que fue fundado.

La audiencia callo.

—Es inaudito pensar que la princesa Ivi traicionaría a su propio Reino— la voz de Einar se escuchó en medio de aquel silencio.

—Tu opinión aun no es válida en este salón, aspirante —Lady Rune lo miro enfurecida.

—Es suficiente Lady Rune— la Reina se puso de pie. —Continua Einar. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?

—Gracias Majestad—Einar miro a la audiencia con mucha calma, mientras caminaba hacia el frente. —La acusación que se le hace a la Princesa Ivi es injusta. ¿Qué razones tendría para traicionar a su reino? Todos los presentes aquí hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos la devoción de la princesa hacia nuestro pueblo. Creo que si ella salió de aquí sin permiso, fue porque realmente la situación lo requería.

—Majestades —Sif tomo la palabra — es injusto tratar así a Ivi. Yo personalmente puedo afirmar que ella es la mejor aspirante a Jinete de Acero. Todos los días hace lo posible para proteger a todos nosotros, y si ella decidió irse sin decirle nada a nadie, es porque era una situación que estaba fuera de nuestras manos.

—No juzguemos injustamente sus razones —Sigrid se levantó de su asiento con decisión.

Ivi contuvo la respiración por unos segundos.

— ¿Y con qué argumento planeas justificar que se llevó la Valquiria del Zafírus sin permiso?—La mirada de la reina era fría.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras para defenderla. El silencio abismal se apodero de nuevo de aquel salón, mientras los presentes esperaban impacientes la respuesta.

—Majestades, pido permiso para hablar.

La voz de Ivi se escuchaba segura. Se puso de pie lentamente, y las cadenas en sus manos produjeron un sonido metálico. Su brillante armadura le hacia lucir imponente, le hacia ver mas valiente de lo que ya era. La audiencia la miraba estupefacta, era casi imposible creer que ella fuera una traidora.

—Honorables Reyes…Valientes Jinetes de Acero…Pueblo del Imperio del Sol. —hizo una breve pausa para controlar sus nervios—No intentare justificar mi falta. Reconozco que rompí las reglas, y aceptare mi castigo con total humildad. Pero tampoco pretendo aceptar la culpa de delitos que no cometí. —su mirada trasmitía mucha calma. —Es verdad, salí sin permiso y ofrecí mi ayuda a un Caballero de Athena, en una lucha que no me correspondía. Acepto que lo que hice estuvo mal, porque mi responsabilidad es protegerlos a ustedes. —los murmullo se extendieron por el salón. —Pero es una injusticia que me culpen de algo tan inmoral como lo es robar una Valquiria sagrada, que pertenece a la orden de los Dioses. Y más tratándose de la Valquiria del Zafírus, que es la misma que porta la Diosa Freya.

— ¿Y como justificas que la portas en este instante, cuando aun eres una Aspirante? —la voz de Lady Rune era intimidante.

—Todos sabemos que para portar una Valquiria es necesario que la misma te reconozca como un aspirante digno , de lo contario, no podrías tocarla siquiera. Con todo respeto Lady Rune, usted ya debería saber eso. —Ivi permanecía en calma ante la mirada desafiante de Lady Rune. —Cruzaba el océano en total soledad cuando la Valquiria del Zafírus me alcanzo y cubrió mi cuerpo. —la expresión de Lady Rune se volvió sombría— Y por el hecho de que esta Valquiria me ha permitido portarla, puedo afirmar dos cosas: la primera es que oficialmente me declaro Jinete de Acero, Ivi de Zafírus; y la segunda—los ojos verdes de Ivi se encendieron, en señal de que su poderoso de fuego ardía— El portar esta Valquiria prueba que efectivamente yo soy la Reencarnación de la Reina de los Dragones, la Diosa Freya.

La audiencia estaba atónita. Los jóvenes aspirantes contenían el aliento. Nadie movía un solo músculo.

— ¡Cuanta arrogancia! ¡Es inaudito que esto se permita en este salón!

—Por favor silencio Lady Rune —el Rey Frode tomo la palabra—Lo que dice la Princesa Ivi es cierto. Ella es oficialmente el Jinete de Acero del Zafírus, y es la Diosa Freya.

Súbitamente, la Reina Mailen se puso de pie, y avanzo hasta Ivi. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la miro por un instante. Los ojos de las dos Valquirias se encontraron por unos minutos, pero no se veían con miradas de odio o ira. Más bien, era un sentimiento cálido, lleno de admiración y respeto mutuo. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, la reina se arrodillo frente a ella.

—La razón de mi existir es para servirle a usted, Diosa Freya

Nadie podía creerlo. Al instante, el Rey Frode también se arrodillo frente a ella, y pronuncio las mismas palabras que su reina. Los jóvenes aspirantes, sus amigos, también se postraron frente a ella. Toda la audiencia se puso de pie, y se arrodillo con total devoción frente a la Valquiria, reconociéndola como su diosa. Solo Peter permanecía de pie y la miraba con mucha ternura; con sus hermosos ojos azules, tan brillantes como las gotas de lluvia que recién acaba de caer.

Ivi los miraba incrédula. Se sentía un poco extraña, porque jamás había imaginado a la gente arrodillada frente a ella. Eso le parecía injusto. Después de todo, le debía todo lo que era a esas personas.

—Por favor pónganse de pie…. —Ivi bajo la mirada apenada—No pienso asumir mi posición como Diosa todavía—Una ligera sonrisa se asomo en sus labios—Aun no es el tiempo.

Poco a poco, todos se pusieron de pie.

—Y me atrevo a pedir ante esta audiencia, que se me otorgue el castigo que corresponde. Después de todo, he roto las reglas. —agacho la cabeza apenada. —Si mas lo recuerdo, son 15 días de encarcelamiento a pan y agua; por salir sin permiso.

La audiencia permanecía en silencio, esperando el veredicto sobre la sentencia de Ivi. Pero cada una de esas personas ahí creía en las buenas intenciones de ella como diosa. No dudaban que cada una de sus acciones era con el fin de proteger a toda la humanidad.

Los Jinetes de Acero parecían discutir en voz baja. Se notaba el descontento de algunos de ellos, pero también había quienes la defendían. Los reyes permanecían en modo neutro, escuchando cada una de las opiniones. Después de unos minutos, los murmullos pararon. La decisión estaba tomada.

El Rey Frode se puso de pie y camino hacia el frente.

—Ivi de Zafírus, se te acusa de salir de la isla sin permiso, desobedecer a tus maestros, e intentar evadir la autoridad de un Jinete de Acero. Por lo que tú sentencia será de 20 días en el calabozo, con solo pan y agua, y sin derecho a visitas. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

—No Majestad.

—En cuanto a la Valquiria del Zafírus, te pertenece por derecho, por lo que puedes llevarla contigo de ahora en adelante.

—Majestad, prefiero que las cosas sean como deben de ser. Permítame devolver la armadura al lugar al que pertenece. Cuando sea el momento, volveré a reclamarla.

El Rey lo medito unos momentos. Después asintió lentamente.

Ivi libero a la Valquiria del Zafírus, la cual retomo su forma en un hermoso dragón con las alas extendidas, en señal de libertad. Brillaba con los delicados rayos de luz, como si se tratara de cristal. Ivi miro con admiración a esa Valquiria que le había permitido portarla. Su sueño por fin estaba cumplido. Era Ivi de Zafírus.

—Que las cosas sean así. Doy por terminado este juicio, los honorables Jinetes de acero pueden retirarse, al igual que la audiencia. Hoy se ha aplicado justicia para todos.

Las personas presentes aclamaron con júbilo. Pero ahí, los más jóvenes estaban preocupados. Su amiga no podría regresar con ellos, como todas las tardes, caminando hacia su hogar. Sus miradas eran tristes, llenas de impotencia.

Los guardias se acercaron hasta Ivi, para llevarla a los calabozos. Los Aspirantes la siguieron, para intentar hablar con ella, pero fue inútil. Antes de que la perdieran de vista, ella alcanzo a mirarlos, susurro un "Gracias por todo" y una sonrisa cálida pudo apreciarse en sus labios.

Todo había terminado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminaba lentamente, en el estrecho pasillo de piedra. Un olor a humedad embargaba al pequeño espacio. Dos guardias la conducían con suavidad, a pagar su condena. Su conciencia estaba tranquila. Estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto. Pero también había cometido errores, y debía pagar por ello.

Un sonido metálico seco la saco de sus pensamientos. La reja de la celda estaba siendo abierta. Su rostro era serio, y su mirada perdida. Entro lentamente, hacia una de sus perores pesadillas: No ser libre.

Justo antes de que cerraran, una persona entro junto a ella. Era la Reina Mailen.

—Hoy fuiste muy valiente…—la Reina Mailen se acerco un poco mas a ella, y poso cariñosamente una mano en su mejilla— ¿No estas herida?

—No se preocupe, no me paso nada.

—Me alegro…—La reina le dedico una mirada cálida, mientras Ivi sonreía— ¿Segura que vas a poder estar aquí encerrada?

Ivi asintió lentamente.

—Voy a resistir, de verdad.

—Está bien…cuídate mucho, ¿De acuerdo?

—Estaré bien, Mamá.

Continuara…

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola :D

Muchisimas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia. Espero que les guste como se va desenvolviendo la trama. Si tienen cualquier duda o sugerencia, las recibiré con mucho gusto

Saludos


End file.
